Persuasion of Atropos
by mrshermionedarcy
Summary: Atropos is one of the fates, the one with the shears, who cuts the string of life, the one who's mind cannot be changed, is bound to go through with the curse Kronos set on Percy. It's up to Nico to gather a team and save him.


**Title: Persuasion of Atropos**

**Summary: Atropos is one of the fates, the one with the shears, who cuts the string of life, the one who's mind cannot be changed. When Kronos curses Percy, she is bound to carry the curse through and cut the string his life. It is up to Nico to gather a team of Demigods to find the lair of the Fates and convince Atropos to not cut the hero's string.**

**_PROLOGUE_**

_In his final moments, as Luke destroyed him, Kronos howled in rage. Once again his powers would spread thin in the depths of Tartarus, unable to form a consciousness. He had only a few moments to act, so as his persona began to burn and fall apart, he spoke in the Ancient Language, and set a curse. If he was to be damned to the darkest, deepest pits, then so would that Son of Poseidon._

_From her seat with her sisters, Atropos gasped and blinked._

_"No."_

"What's wrong with him?"

Annabeth hovered protectively over her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, who was lying on a bed in the Big House, covered in thin sheen of sweat, completely unconscious. It had been 5 years since the defeat of Kronos, and everything had been perfect.

Half bloods were collected all over the world, and a few younger children of the Big Three were found. Zeus had finally been convinced to have Hermes set up Internet at the Camp and some International students participated in Camp online. Percy had decided to stay at Camp Half Blood and teach the new demigods how to defend themselves. Annabeth herself was still quite busy rebuilding Mount Olympus. With all the new demigods who believed in the gods, the Olympians and minor gods had become stronger and had expanded Mount Olympus beyond what it had originally been. Rachel had become a socialite, but had opened a foundation to help save the planet, an named it _Pan's Planet. _Grover helped her a lot with her charity and was still happily together with Juniper. Nico had been traveling the world ,not understanding what to do with himself, and had only arrived back at the Camp a few days ago to celebrate Percy's birthday, and even he seemed at peace. Dionysus had even gone on vacation, with his wife a few months back and would be returning to soon. Yes, everything had been perfect.

Until last night.

"I told you, I don't know," said Nico, frustrated, "We were having a few cans of soda at the beach, just talking, and at exactly midnight, he collapsed!"

Annabeth frowned and rubbed her eyes blearily. Several of the Apollo kids had tried healing spells, but nothing was working. All the heads of the Cabins had gathered, trying to figure out what to do.

"What an awful birthday," muttered Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner frowned. She opened her mouth to reprimand him when the door suddenly flung open.

"I'm back, everyone. Did you miss me?" said Dionysus sarcastically as he walked into the Big House, "What's wrong with Peter Johnson?"

"_Percy_," Annabeth hissed venomously, "He's sick and nothing's helping. We don't know what to do. Rachel said she didn't See anything. You need to talk to the Olympians and _get help_."

Dionysus raised a sardonic eyebrow at her vicious tone.

"He'll be fine. Just dunk him in a tank of water or something."

Annabeth, who's nerves had been fried since she had heard about Percy, lost her temper.

"I SAID NOTHING IS WORKING! HE IS SICK! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING, OR SO HELP ME I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR STASH OF WINE!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled, before continuing in a calm yet dangerous tone, "I _am _an Olympian, and if I say, he's fine, then he's fine! If you aren't careful, then you will spend the rest of your life, completely insane!"

Annabeth scowled and left the house, not willing to test the god's limits when his eye glowed with that purple fire.

"Now, if anyone has anything else to say, save it because I'm going to take a nap. I'm jetlagged." And saying such, Dionysus left.

"This isn't good," murmured Katie, "The gods have all been so complacent since the defeat of Kronos, none of them are taking an Iris Message. We _need_ Dionysus to speak to Apollo."

"Well, then I suppose there's only one way to convince him," spoke Nico clearly, determinedly, a bright glint in his dark eyes, "I'll find Isha."

**A/N: No new characters yet! They will be introduced in the next chapter :)**


End file.
